


Here have some SMUT

by GingerAle_and_JaegerMeister



Series: Oneshots/short stories/sex stories [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shorts, allkindsofsex, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4550628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAle_and_JaegerMeister/pseuds/GingerAle_and_JaegerMeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various stories, various plots, only one colonel.</p><p>JUST SEXY SMUT GUYS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here have some SMUT

I paced the halls of the survey core and frowned at my thoughts. I've always been there for her, she was my first girlfriend, and she replaced me with a cold, heatless bastard. I guess that's how the world works right? If I can't have her I'm going to tell her how I feel. I looked outside and saw it was now nighttime. I walked down to the west wing where her quarters were because the higher-ups had their own wing. Oh Colonel, I hope your alone tonight. I looked down and saw my cock had hardened and was plainly showing. I blushed and stopped in my tracks when I heard loud moaning. I peeked through the Colonel's door and was heart broken at the sight. Captain Levi was ruthlessly slamming himself into her and she was very much enjoying it. I rested back against the wall beside her door and silently wept. besides I'm just a fool in love, just reckless. Good job Levi


End file.
